


Across the Hall

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: As a floormate Kylo was perfectly fine with that. He wasn’t boisterously loud. He didn’t have bad taste in music. He didn’t share his sex life with the floor. He wasn’t nosy. 
He had coffee. He was willing to share his coffee.
What more did he need?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got it into my head a while back that I could write a little something regarding Kylo for Adam's birthday. This is what happened.

Living in residence was a mixed bag. It made meeting up with his friends that much easier. Thanks to the campus not being that big it took no more than thirty minutes to get from one end to the other, foot traffic volume notwithstanding. There were two dining halls, intended for the two different sets of dormitories, but residents could eat in either one. The residences had been updated in the last ten years, his in the past five.

The only real drawback was the residents themselves.

The girls above him played Justin Bieber and Ariana Grande all the time. Clearly freshmen with the music tastes of thirteen-year-olds.

Everyone on the floor below them used the stairwell to hang dry all their wet clothes. Pity the person who knocked over one of the clothing racks and righted everything back into the wrong position.

A girl on his floor was nice until she got on the phone with her long-distance boyfriend. Just because no one could hear their conversation didn’t mean they didn’t hear her side of the phone sex.

Then there was the guy in the room across from him. Who admittedly wasn’t that much of a problem. He just hadn’t seen him until three weeks into the term. Apparently he preferred to spend most of the day out of his room. The rest of the time they simply didn’t run on the same schedule. Even on the weekends he got up early to go to work. 

He found that out when he was returning from the washrooms. His floormate had the door open as he patted down his bookbag, accommodated for work needs, to ensure he had everything before he locked up. Kylo hadn’t intended to glance inside but with the door open he had caught sight of a coffee maker balanced on a short non-residence provided bookcase. 

“Brilliant.” Kylo had murmured under his breath but in the narrow hallway he heard him, glanced up bewildered, before twisting to see what he was staring at.

The corner of his mouth quirked up when he realised he’d been staring at the coffee maker. 

The week of midterms he was close to professing his love to him. Unprepared for the concept of scheduling his time to account for essays, exam studying and projects, he was rattled by the knock on his open door, ready to snap at the fool who dared interrupt his studying.

He stood in the doorway, cup of coffee held out in offering.

“I don’t have any milk or sugar.” This was the first time they properly spoke to each other. Hearing that accent skewed his thoughts further on the merits of universal healthcare. “I thought I’d still ask you if you’d like some coffee.”

“Don’t ask, just assume I’ll need coffee for the rest of the week.” Leaping out of his chair was a necessity, not just for the offered caffeine but to avoid the pile of laundry he was ignoring in favour of his essay. Wrapping his hands around the mug, inhaling the smell of the coffee before taking a grateful drink, he groaned in satisfaction. “Thank you. You’re a lifesaver.”

Shifting on his feet, smirking in time as the light hit his hair copper and the upturned corner of his mouth, he nodded. “I’ll remember that you’ll need some more tomorrow.” 

“Yes, please.” Freeing one hand he stuck it out. “Uh, the name is Kylo.”

They shook hands and Kylo resisted not raising an eyebrow when he found his own hand didn’t engulf the other’s. He reminded himself it wasn’t impossible, considering they were close to the same height, but the other hand felt somewhat slimmer. “Hux. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Already stepping back into his room he watched Hux cross the short distance between their doors. He expected him to shut his door but he didn’t 

He would’ve kept watch longer but he reminded himself that his essay needed his attention more.

Midterms passed by with daily coffee and brief conversations. 

The following weeks conversation came by more naturally. On the days that Hux didn’t need to leave early he had a cup of coffee for him ready in the mornings. They didn’t spend their times on in depth conversations. When he revealed that much to his friends after meeting up in one of the campus quads it was implied that was a good thing. Hux had developed something of a reputation for having an opinion on everything, in and out of the lecture halls. 

As a floormate Kylo was perfectly fine with that. He wasn’t boisterously loud. He didn’t have bad taste in music. He didn’t share his sex life with the floor. He wasn’t nosy. 

He had coffee. He was willing to share his coffee.

What more did he need?

He hadn’t thought of that until Thanksgiving loomed closer.

This time he was prepared. It was getting to the last hurrah of projects and essays before exams. Coffee and a better schedule meant that he wasn’t rushing at the last minute. He was counting down the days, excitement mounting. 

Until Rey announced she had two essays due on the same day. She would need to cancel. 

Finn was working on a group project. The rest of the group hadn’t tended to punctuality and tasks leading up to it and now they were banging it all out in the last five days.

Poe was his last hope. They still would’ve gone out had he not got sick the night before.

The morning of Kylo stared down at the last of his assorted work. All the research and notes were there, ready to be typed up. He could easily have it done that day and enjoy stress-free lead up before he went home for the holidays. 

Hux stopped on his way out. With his back to him he didn’t know that the redhead had watched him throw the folder with a snarl, paper fluttering around before drifting to the floor.

That night, sprawled on his bed, trying to read despite the music from above, he missed the knock on his door. When he heard the second round of knocking he purposely ignored it.

He only sat up when the door creaked open. “Are you busy?” Hux asked, pushing it wider.

“Yes.” Except his computer off, no papers scattered around in anything resembling work, and he’d been stuck on the same page of his book for the past ten minutes. The coffee in Hux’s hand wouldn’t assuage him. “I’m taking a break, I’m starting on something else in five minutes,” he snapped.

Hux nodded, lips pursed into something resembling smugness. Seeing through his lie no doubt. “Okay, I’ll just leave this with you and be on my way.”

He set down the mug on the corner of his desk and retreated. 

Kylo stared at the utensil in the middle of the mug, perfectly upright. 

“What-” He stood and picked it up, mug somewhat heavier than normal. Three long strides brought him to the door, finding Hux in his own doorway. “What is this?”

“Chocolate.” 

Kylo snorted, pulling the utensil. A fork came out with chocolate sticking to the prongs. “I can see that.”

Hux twisted his head, not in any negative manner but looking slightly sheepish. He had never seen him look any bit awkward but this may have been it, for whatever reason. “I didn’t always get to spend my birthdays with my parents. One of them would always be busy and getting a cake for two was considered wasteful. So my mum would make a chocolate cake in a mug. I just thought, hearing that your friends canceled on you… if you wanted it. You don’t have to take it.”

He looked down to the fork and mug in his hands. Smelled the chocolate wafting up. “Did you make just the one?”

He shook his head. “I made two.”

A chorus of babies echoed from on high.

“Want to help me play them good music?” 

Hux nodded vehemently. “It would be my pleasure to assist.”

Chocolate and music ensued.

For a floormate he surpassed expectations.


End file.
